


Three Ways Of Fixing A Broken Heart

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Ruki breaks Reita's heart, Uruha takes it upon himself to makes things right. Enlisting the help of his boyfriend, he gives Reita a night he will never forget.





	Three Ways Of Fixing A Broken Heart

            “Aoi,” Uruha said with big puppy dog eyes. “Don’t you feel sorry for Reita?”

            “Of course I do,” Aoi responded. “But he’s a grown man. So what if Ruki dumped him? He needs to get over it.”

            “And we should help him,” Uruha agreed. “Come on Aoi. You’re the one who said you wanted to try something new.”

            “Wanting to try something new, doesn’t mean I want another man in our bed.” Aoi responded.

            “How would you feel if I dumped you because I thought you were being too nice?” Uruha demanded, referring to Ruki’s excuse for breaking up with the bassist. He always did have a thing for controlling men who let him know exactly who is boss.

            “You’re always saying I’m mean.” Aoi reminded his boyfriend.

            “Because you are. You never want to do what I want to do,” Uruha sulked. “Maybe I should break up with you and tell the others you’re bad in bed.”

            “Uruha. Don’t even joke about that! That’s horrible!” Aoi complained. Already he regretted the words.

            “And that’s exactly what Ruki did to poor Reita,” Uruha cried out. “See, you admit it was horrible.”

            “I never said it wasn’t. I just don’t see what it has to do with us.” Aoi complained.

            “We can help him get his confidence back. He’s scared of dating anybody else now. He believes in what Ruki is saying. If we sleep with him and give him encouragement, he’ll know that it’s just a hurtful lie.” Uruha explained.

            “Can’t we just beat Ruki up?” Aoi suggested. “I’m so mad at him. He’s developed such a badass personality recently. The way he’s heading, he’s going to end up getting raped or something.”

            “I’ve already hit him,” Uruha reminded him. “It did no good.”

            “I give up,” Aoi sighed. “You always win arguments anyway.”

            “Thank you!” Uruha cried delighted, wrapping his boyfriend in a tight embrace.

            “One time,” Aoi announced firmly. “And you better make sure we’re not going to catch anything from him.”

            “He was loyal to Ruki for a year. I doubt he’s got anything,” Uruha announced. “I wouldn’t suggest him if I thought it wouldn’t be safe.”

            “Reita may have been loyal, but was Ruki?” Aoi pointed out.

 

            “Thanks for inviting me over.” Reita said as Uruha showed him into the apartment he and Aoi shared. It was the next night and they had invited Reita over to watch DVD’s. At least that’s what Reita had been told. “It’s so quiet without him. It’s nice to get away.”

            “You need to move on,” Uruha announced and Aoi gave him a warning look. “It’s been a month already.”

            “I don’t want to move on,” Reita announced, as stubborn as ever. “I don’t want to fall in love again.”

            “Won’t you miss human contact?” Uruha asked, placing a supportive arm around Reita’s back.

            “Well maybe I’ll just have one-night stands for the rest of my life,” Reita suggested. “Come on. I came here to watch DVD’s, not talk about my love life, thank you very much.”

            “He’s up for it.” Uruha whispered to Aoi, who rolled his eyes in response. Unlike his boyfriend, he was more logical and knew that Reita’s words did not translate to ‘I want to have a threesome with two of my band mates.’ Still if Reita meant those words, he was up for casual sex. Unless what Ruki had said about him was true, then he wasn’t up for anyone. No, Ruki was just being mean. He never did like the fact that Reita didn’t like being on top. It was hard to believe that the macho man liked to be dominated but at the same time it made sense. He did try a little too hard to appear tough, as if he was hiding something. He said it himself.

‘If I wanted to be inside someone, I’d sleep with a woman. I sleep with men for what women can’t offer me.’

 

Aoi glanced at Reita, who was watching the film intently. Would he really be up for this? On Reita’s other side sat Uruha, who wasn’t watching the film at all. He looked cool and sophisticated but Aoi could tell he was a little nervous. If this went wrong they would both lose a friend. Was it worth the risk?

“Reita, let me see your nose.” Uruha suddenly announced, untying Reita’s nose band. The blond’s attention didn’t move away from the screen and he put up no resistance to Uruha’s antics. He hid his nose from the fans to add mystery and to gain attention. From his friends, he had nothing to hide.

Uruha studied Reita’s profile for a moment. He was so handsome like this, intently watching some war movie. Some boring war movie. What was interesting about watching people kill each other? He was glad Aoi wasn’t into this kind of film either. Aoi seemed just as bored as he was, though he was trying to hide it.

Uruha watched Aoi fidget and then to his glee, the black-haired man placed his hand on Reita’s knee. The poor bassist stiffened and he turned away from the TV to give Aoi a look before turning back. Uruha pouted. Wasn’t Reita worried he’d get mad?

Following his boyfriend’s lead, he placed his own hand on the thigh closest to him. Once again Reita turned away from the TV and Uruha smiled lazily at him.

“You’re such a handsome man,” Uruha practically purred. “I don’t know why anyone would give you up.” Reita froze shocked. Aoi must have heard every word; the film had been paused.

“You are.” Came Aoi’s voice in his other ear.

“Is this some trick to cheer me up?” Reita demanded, automatically suspicious. Only an idiot wouldn’t be.

“Not a trick, but we do want to cheer you up.” Aoi explained.         

“We think it’s horrible what Ruki has been saying.” Uruha added.

“We’ll tell everyone how amazing you are, if that’s what you want.” Aoi whispered.

Reita was growing more and more uncomfortable now. Both men were stroking his legs and leaning against him. He felt trapped and scared. Panicked he got up and stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the two men on the sofa.

            “You’d better explain yourselves.” Reita said in a hard voice.

            “We’re trying to make you happy!” Uruha cried, showing no signs of remorse. Aoi seemed a little uncomfortable though. Obviously Uruha had put him up to this.

            “How?” Reita asked. “By molesting me?”

            “Uruha wants you to join us.” Aoi said. Getting a blank look, he added. “In bed. Just one night.”

            “Is this why you were asking about my health!” Reita cried, turning on Uruha.

            “Well Aoi is scared he’s going to catch something. I had to make sure,” Uruha shrugged. “Don’t you want to prove Ruki wrong?”

            “No I don’t. I want things back the way they were. The two of you, Kai and Miyavi, me and Ruki. It worked so well.” Reita said nostalgically. It had been good back then.

            “You said you were up for casual sex! Why will you sleep with strangers and not us?” Uruha demanded. “Don’t you like me?”

            “Uruha of course I like you. Don’t you dare try to emotionally black mail me into this!” Reita cried.

            “Give it up baby,” Aoi said in Uruha’s direction. “He’s obviously scared we’ll say he’s bad too. Don’t force the threesome on him.”

            “I’m not scared!” Reita cried out.

            “Then join us. Come on, Rei.” Uruha begged.

            “Do I even have a choice?” Reita asked.

            “Not unless you want me to start calling you Kira and make Death Note jokes again.” Uruha threatened.

            “Fine. I give my consent,” Reita sighed. “I’m far too nice.”

            “You’re the best. Well, after Aoi.” Uruha announced, as he dragged Reita towards the bedroom.

            ‘That was surprisingly easy’ Aoi thought as he followed them. ‘Then again he never does like me calling him a coward.’

 

            Closing the bedroom door behind him, Aoi waited for Uruha to announce what would happen next. This was Uruha’s plan so tonight he’d be in charge. However, it was Reita who spoke up first.

            “This is a one-night thing?” Reita asked.

            “Yeah. Aoi refuses to share me more than once.” Uruha sulked.

            “So, you chose me?” Reita asked.

            “Why wouldn’t he?” Aoi asked, remembering the point of this.

            “If I had one chance, I wouldn’t pick me.” Reita remarked.

            “But you’re so hot and sexy.” Uruha replied, slipping his hand under Reita’s shirt and feeling the warmth of his chest beneath his fingers.

            “Aoi. You sure you’re alright with this?” Reita asked, ignoring Uruha’s touch. “I don’t want to come between the two of you.”

            “I won’t get jealous,” Aoi promised. “Uruha has never been anything but loyal to me.”

            “So, who normally goes on top?” Reita asked, as Uruha began to lick his neck. Deciding he had Aoi’s consent he wrapped his arm around Uruha’s waist and pulled him closer. It was really hard for him to focus now with the guitarist so close and intimate.

            “Depends on our moods.” Aoi shrugged.

            “I’m on top tonight. Aoi agreed.” Uruha announced, daring Reita to disagree.

            “Whatever you two agreed is fine.” Reita responded. Uruha nodded and returned to kissing Reita’s neck, his hand beginning to rub Reita’s chest. Reita however kept his full attention on Aoi. Despite saying he was okay with this, he hadn’t made a move to join in. “Aoi?” Reita worried.

            “I’m fine with this.” Aoi reassured him. Quietly he walked up to Reita and pulled of the t-shirt he was wearing. Though he was gentle, he wasn’t exactly intimate, which worried Reita.

            “He’s jealous,” Uruha announced, stepping away from Reita. “Kiss him. He doesn’t want to be left out.”

            “Aoi?” Reita asked. He couldn’t just walk up and kiss the man. To his relief Aoi took the initiative and kissed him. Uruha always said he knew Aoi was the one for him after their very first kiss and though Reita didn’t get that feeling, he could understand why. Aoi was an amazing and demanding kisser. Already his tongue was in Reita’s mouth, exploring the inside with curiosity that could only come from the first kiss. For Uruha, this would have been the kiss that started this three year relationship, that showed no sign of weakness. Even now this was a joint decision and they both trusted each other to the point when they knew it wouldn’t affect their relationship in the slightest.

            For Reita, the kiss didn’t have any of that. He trusted his friends, he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t. But the trust wasn’t from the kiss, it was from all the years they had been there for each other. For Reita the kiss conveyed a much simpler message: ‘I’m ok with this.’ And this time Reita believed it.

            “Aoi, strip him.” Uruha demanded and, as always, Aoi obeyed. Their relationship was as equal as any relationship could be. Uruha always got his way, but Aoi was in charge. It was hard to say who the dominant one was and Reita finally began to understand that it was neither man. Aoi submitted to Uruha’s demands, but in turn Uruha let Aoi make the important decisions. Reita couldn’t help but be jealous of the seemingly perfect relationship they had. A relationship which stayed strong despite any minor argument along the way.

            Reita’s jeans fell to the floor and soon his boxers followed. He shivered slightly as the colder air hit him and pressed closer to Aoi for warmth. The guitarist was still kissing him but he to was now naked. Reita had been so lost in the kiss that he hadn’t noticed Uruha stripping Aoi of his clothes.

            “Reita,” Uruha purred into his ear. “Prepare him for me.” Uruha was stroking his back and kissing his shoulder and once again Reita began to understand his friends more. No wonder Uruha always got his own way, he was hard enough to resist even when he wasn’t using sex as a weapon.

            Still, Reita wasn’t comfortable with what Uruha was asking of him. He couldn’t just do that could he? Apparently he could, Uruha had put the lube on his fingers before he’d even responded. It was Uruha who positioned his hand for him. All he had to do was move the slightest bit. His fingers were touching Aoi’s entrance and he hadn’t complained.

            “Just do what he says.” Aoi ordered, breaking the kiss. A gasp came as Reita moved that precious inch and Aoi clung to him for support.

            “You dirty boy.” Uruha complimented him and before he could respond, Uruha’s fingers slid inside Reita and he was in heaven. The guitarist knew how to use his fingers for maximum pleasure. Ruki had always been reluctant to top him. This had always just been a necessary thing that was done as efficiently as possible. Uruha however treated it as foreplay and it made all the difference. Following Uruha’s example, he tried to give Aoi the same pleasure and he soon discovered it was relatively easy. It helped that Aoi was moving his own body to help him find just the right spots.

            Uruha grinned at the sounds the other two were making. This was just what he wanted. Exploring Reita was so much fun as well. Aoi’s body he knew as well as his own, but Reita’s? Reita’s was new and exciting.

            “Aren’t you glad I convinced you both of this?” Uruha demanded, deliberately making Reita moan at the same time to remind him why he should say yes.

            “I am.” Reita admitted and Aoi just let out a low moan of pleasure.

            Deciding that Reita was prepared enough, Uruha removed his fingers from the bassist before encouraging Reita to do the same.

            “Kiss me.” Uruha ordered Reita and he obeyed without question. He was surprised to feel Uruha’s naked body pressing against him and he realised he must have undressed himself at some point. Maybe when he’d been kissing Aoi.

            Aoi smiled as he realised what Uruha wanted. Taking Reita’s nose band from Uruha’s hands, he carefully used it to blindfold Reita, deliberately rubbing his body against the bassist’s back as he did so. Reita had more muscles than Uruha and his body was hard unlike Uruha’s soft one.

            “Why am I blindfolded?” Reita demanded, breaking the kiss.

            “It’s more fun this way, Came Uruha’s voice. “I want it. Are you going to take this away from me?”

            “No.” Reita sighed.

            “You’re learning already.” Aoi laughed.

            “Lie on the bed.” Uruha ordered.

            “I can’t remember where it is!” Reita complained before finding himself pushed backwards and ending up lying on the bed anyway.

            Uruha smiled at Aoi, as Reita got comfortable and opened a drawer to retrieve two silk scarves. Handing one to Aoi, he headed to the right side of the bed and waited for Aoi to be ready.

            Simultaneously, the two took one of Reita’s arms each and quickly and efficiently tied him to the headboard. Reita yanked at the bonds and realised he was tied tight.

            “I don’t like this.” Reita complained, after giving up on escape.

            “You will.” Uruha laughed, running a finger lightly over Reita’s penis.

            “Don’t you trust your band mates?” Aoi whispered into Reita’s ear.

            “I do but...” Reita began.

            “Shhh. Don’t argue.” Aoi ordered, giving Reita a kiss that stopped him doing just that.

            “Now Reita,” Uruha mocked. “One more complaint and we’re going to have to gag you.”

            “Let’s do it anyway.” Aoi gleefully suggested.

            “No!” Reita snapped.

            “That’s a complaint.” Uruha said delighted.

            “No. I mean it,” Reita snapped. “If you gag me this will be rape. You got that?”

            “Spoil sport.” Uruha sulked.

            “I don’t think Reita wants this.” Aoi remarked, running a hand across Reita’s chest.

            “Maybe we should leave him like this.” Uruha agreed, running a hand along Reita’s semi hard penis.

            “Don’t you dare,” Reita cried. “I want this. I just don’t want to be gagged.”

            “Aoi?” Uruha asked. “What do you think?”

            “Maybe if he behaves,” Aoi decided. “Will you behave, Reita?”

            “Yes.” Reita got out, as Uruha teased him with gentle touches.

            “You’d better,” Uruha announced. “Or I might just pleasure Aoi here and let you listen in.”

            “Sounds fun.” Aoi laughed.

            “I’ll behave!” Reita cried out. “Please, stop teasing me!”

            “But I like to tease.” Uruha sulked. Thankfully for Reita, Aoi took pity on him and took over. A few hard-firm strokes and Reita was hard.

“You finish him.” Uruha decided and settled back to watch as Aoi sucked at Reita.

            Aoi knew how to make a man beg for more and, sure enough, Reita was begging and complaining. Uruha smiled as he’d been in the same position so many times before. Unable to resist, he took his own hardening penis and began to stroke its length. Who could blame him for being turned on by the sight in front of him?

            Aoi opened his eyes when he heard Uruha’s moans and watched him with lust. The sight alone was enough to make him hard and soon he wanted release, but first he had to finish Reita off. With more determination now, he sucked harder and Reita’s moans filled the room.

            Uruha stroked himself until he was afraid of going too far. What was the point of this if he was going to finish himself off? Thankfully, Reita hit his orgasm moments later and it was over, at least for him.

            “You hard?” Uruha asked Aoi. only to see for himself that he was.

            “Of course.” Aoi grinned.

            “Reita, spread your legs.” Uruha ordered and Reita obeyed, panting slightly from before. Aoi, never one to waste time, slid between them and entered Reita as slowly as he could. Reita looked so sexy that he couldn’t help but begin to thrust into him.

            “Wait for me.” Uruha complained, quickly entering Aoi for his own pleasure. Maybe a little too quickly, from the gasp Aoi gave but it didn’t stop him pushing hard into Reita and then moving backwards hard onto Uruha. Uruha moved slightly closer, pushing deeper into Aoi. Soon, Aoi was trapped between the two men. unable to move more than a centimetre at most. It was enough for him to move inside Reita to cause pleasure though.

            Aoi had always loved both positions but he’d never experienced them simultaneously. It was an intense experience and though usually he was quiet, he couldn’t stop moaning. He found it almost embarrassing to be showing how much pleasure he was having but the others didn’t seem to mind. He could feel himself reaching climax and Uruha knew him well enough to tell.

            “Hold on.” Uruha begged.

            “I’m trying.” Aoi got out.

            “Not much longer.” Uruha promised. “I won’t try and hold back today.”

            “I can’t hold on.” Aoi gasped but to his relief Uruha let go only a second later and they came together before collapsing either side of Reita.

            “You were quiet.” Aoi commented. removing the blind fold.

            “I wasn’t, you were just really loud.” Reita remarked.

            “Ruki’s an idiot.” Aoi decided. “He really is. We were going to tell you that you were amazing regardless, but I don’t even have to lie.”

            “Unless that’s a lie.” Reita laughed.

            “Aoi wouldn’t have come so soon if it was. I had to rush to come with him.” Uruha announced.

            “You try being in the middle.” Aoi sulked.

            “Guys? Are you going to untie me?” Reita asked. as the two lovers settled down on him using his chest as a pillow.

            “In the morning.” Aoi remarked sleepily.

            “Yeah. The morning.” Uruha agreed. “This is the only time the three of us can be together. Let’s just enjoy it.”

            “It doesn’t have to be the only time.” Aoi whispered but nobody responded. It would be foolish to agree to something like that now. Not when they were all so happy they’d agree to anything.

            Reita sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he would try having a relationship again. To have something even half as good as what his friends had, must surely be a very special thing.


End file.
